Friday Night
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Sasuke's had one too many drinks, will what he did while drunk ruin his friendship with Naruto or bring their relationship to an entirely different level? NaruSasu


**This is inspired by the song Last Friday Night by Katy Perry **

**As always I own nothing regarding Naruto or it's characters **

**Friday Night**

"Come on, you have to come it's my birthday," the blond haired man pleaded to his best friend. His blue eyes were shining with hope and a little bit of a pout. He was only doing it because he knew it would work on the dark haired man. "Please Sasuke," he said. He wasn't sure why it worked, but pleading _always_ worked Sasuke. It was almost as if the man couldn't say no to him.

Sasuke let out a sigh, "I'm so going to regret this." He knew what his problem was: he's in love with his best friend. It had been Sasuke's little secret for years, which was why he didn't want to get drunk with the blond. In short, he didn't want to say something he'd regret when they were sober.

"Is that a yes?" Naruto said excitedly. "That is so a yes," he grinned before pulling the other man into a hug. He knew that Sasuke didn't like physical contact, but he didn't care. "Thank you, I promise you won't regret this," he said as he walked happily into Sasuke's room, looking for something the other man could wear.

"I already am," Sasuke mumbled as he followed the blond. "Why are you digging through my closet?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets as he leaned against the doorway.

"You can't wear that out to the party," Naruto said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He continued to dig through Sasuke's clothing for something that could replace the sweatpants and oversized t-shirt he had been wearing.

"I can dress myself you know," Sasuke commented, rather annoyed with the blond. He knew that no matter what he said Naruto wasn't going to listen to him, but that didn't stop him from trying.

Naruto found a pair of tight black pants in the back of the closet, "I didn't know that you owned any pants like this." He threw the pants on the bed, showing his approval. He then started digging for a shirt, messing up Sasuke's highly organized closet. "How about red, that looks good on you," he said before throwing an equally tight red shirt on the bed. "Now hurry up and get dress, we have to leave soon," Naruto grinned as he pushed Sasuke into the room and shut his door on the way out.

Sasuke let out another sigh as he looked at the clothes that Naruto picked out, he knew that there was no way he'd be able to wear underwear with the tight pants. _'Damn it Naruto,' _he thought as he started to change.

When the pale man walked out of the room Naruto couldn't help but stare. The clothing showed off just how beautiful the other man's body was. _'Fuck,' _he thought. _'Why did I torture myself like this?' _he asked himself as his eyes roamed over Sasuke's lean body. "You are so going to get laid tonight," he smiled, though secretly wished it were going to be him that'd be doing it.

"Shut up moron," Sasuke scoffed, forcing himself to hold back a blush as he saw the way Naruto was looking at him. "Let's just get this over with," he said, pulling the blond out of his stupor.

"Right, let's go," he grinned. "Tonight is going to be awesome," he said as he headed out of Sasuke's upscale apartment. It was Friday night and Naruto was going to exploit that to get Sasuke trashed. He was going to make the man have fun, even if he had to force him.

**NS**

The party was well underway and Naruto was still trying to get Sasuke to have fun. "I should have known that he'd be a brooding drunk," Naruto said to his friend Kiba, whom was hosting the party. "I've tried everything, can you go see if you can get him to loosen up?" he asked, knowing that it'd probably be a no. "Please, it's my birthday," Naruto said, wishing that he could have a dollar for every time he'd used that line to get what he wanted that night.

Kiba was silent for a moment as he looked in the direction of Sasuke. "You owe me," he said as he reluctantly got up and walked toward the dark haired man. Naruto just smiled and rejoined the party, dancing with anyone that was willing.

When Kiba finally reached Sasuke, who was sitting alone with a mostly full drink in his hand, he sat down next to him. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Kiba said, "If you want to screw him you're going to have to at least attempt to have fun."

Sasuke wasn't sure whether he should down the rest of his drink and listen to Kiba's advice or just punch the brunette in the face. "Shut the fuck up," was his response and he took another drink. He figured that if he just ignored the man then he'd leave, but he wasn't that lucky.

"Just do some shots," Kiba said. He knew the man was going to refuse, so before he could respond he yelled, "Let's do some shots!" He stood up and grabbed a bottle of vodka, "Sasuke going to join." He smirked triumphantly at the man while Sasuke glared at him.

"I knew that you'd come around," Naruto said happily as he slung an arm around Sasuke's shoulder. The reaction only made Kiba cockier because he knew there was no way that Sasuke would say no to the look of pure happiness that showed in the blonde's reaction.

"Yeah," Sasuke said as he tried to make Kiba's head burst into flames. All of his feeling of hate went down the drain as the shots kept coming. One shot had turned into more than Sasuke could count and he was officially trashed at that point.

An upbeat song came on causing Naruto to say, "I love this song!" He jumped up on a nearby table and started to dance, "Come on Sasuke." His words got some people to push Sasuke toward the blond. He gave in and jumped up on the table, participating in dancing that certainly wasn't merely friendly.

As they grinded against each other a series of wolf whistles sounded through the room. The whistles only encouraged Naruto's hands to wander along Sasuke's body more. It wasn't long before Naruto couldn't take it anymore; he turned Sasuke toward him and pulled him into a scorching kiss. Their dancing had stopped and they were so absorbed in each other that they had forgotten about the party. It was Sasuke that deepened the kiss, but it was Naruto that took control of it. Sasuke wrapped his hands in Naruto's hair, while the blonde's hands were groping Sasuke's ass.

Kiba sat back and watched the scene practically turn into sex with clothes on. _'Well it should be interesting in the morning,'_ he thought as he saw flashes from cameras go off. _'At least they'll be able to see what happened,' _he shrugged to himself before turning to talk to Hinata, whose stutter seemed to disappear with alcohol.

**NS**

Sasuke woke up to a pounding headache and a stinging sensation from his lower back down. He groaned as he closed his eyes, trying to block out the sun. He rolled over and felt heat in the spot next to him. It was then that he realized he was naked. He sat up too quickly, causing his headache to worsen. _'Fuck,'_ he thought as he looked at the other side of the bed, which looked to have been slept in. He tried to remember what happened, but he couldn't.

He rolled out of bed, a slight limp in his walk, pulling on a pair of sweatpants from the nearby drawer. Sasuke knew that food and aspirin would help cure his hangover and hopefully his other problem. As he made his way toward his kitchen he prayed that his one-night stand had left. When he reached his kitchen he found Naruto to be standing in it, holding a cup of coffee. "Naruto, I've never been so happy to see you," Sasuke said as he walked into the room. "Do you have any idea who I went home with last night?" he asked, hoping for some answers.

Naruto's only response was to look over at the computer in the other adjoined room. Sasuke looked in the direction that Naruto's eyes were staring and walked over to see what he was staring at. The computer was pulled up to Naruto's page on one of the social networking sites. His eyes went directly to Sakura's, one of their friends, post of pictures from the party the previous night. Once he saw a picture of himself, he immediately clicked on it. Half of the pictures that filled the album were of Naruto and Sasuke kissing, drinking, or dancing. He looked up at the blond, "Oh." He wasn't sure what else to say, if it had been some one-night stand he could just blow it off and send him home. Unfortunately it wasn't, it was his best friend and secret crush, and it was awkward.

"Yeah," Naruto said, taking another sip of his coffee. He looked down, not sure what to say. He wasn't sure what the previous night was: a one-night stand or the start of something more. "So," he said awkwardly. "I guess we should probably talk about what happened.

Sasuke nodded, unsure that he could talk in that moment. He walked back into the kitchen so that he was standing across the counter from the blond. "So I'm guessing that we," his voice trailed off, not sure how to say it.

"Yeah, we did," Naruto said, not needing for Sasuke to finish his question to know what he was asking. "But we can pretend that we didn't if that's what you want," he added, not looking directly at Sasuke.

"Is that what you want?" the young Uchiha asked, for once feeling insecure. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and ruin their friendship all because he wanted more.

"Honestly?" he said as he looked at Sasuke. "No," he admitted. "But I don't want this to ruin our friendship either," he added.

"I don't want it to either," Sasuke replied. He wasn't sure how else to reply. Sasuke didn't know how to interpret what Naruto was saying. He wasn't sure exactly why Naruto didn't want to forget about it; he just hoped it was the same reason that he didn't want to.

There was a long silence before Naruto asked, "Why did this happen in the first place?" He bit his lip nervously before continuing to explain his question. "I mean you're not the type to go around sleeping with just anyone, even when you're drunk," he pointed out. Part of him just wanted to confess to Sasuke, but he also didn't want to destroy their friendship.

"You're right," Sasuke agreed. "I'm not," he said, running a hand through his messy hair.

"So, then what was this?" he asked, wanting Sasuke to say it first. He wasn't sure if Sasuke would still be his friend if he confessed to him, which was why he was unusually hesitant. The fact was, he knew the conversation would only end in one of two ways: the destruction of their friendship or the start of a new relationship.

Sasuke finally gave in and said, "I think last night made it very clear as to what I want." He looked directly at Naruto and asked, "What do _you _want?"

The blond stood in the kitchen, shocked and ridged. He never expected those words to come from Sasuke's mouth. "I think I showed that pretty clearly last night too," he said, wanting nothing more than to jump over the counter and kiss the other man.

They were silent for a moment as Naruto made his way to the other side of the counter. "Actually, I don't remember much of last night. Maybe you should refresh my memory," Sasuke said quietly once they were mere inches apart. Naruto didn't waste any time pushing the other man against the counter and initiating a passionate kiss. It wasn't as sloppy as it had been the night before, but it was hot nonetheless.

Naruto picked Sasuke up, causing the dark haired man to wrap his legs around the blond. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Naruto said in between kisses.

"Me too," Sasuke said as they reached his king size bed. "Not to be a mood killer, but you know my brother is going to kill you when he sees those pictures," he reminded the blond.

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered Itachi, his lover's over protective older brother. He just looked at Sasuke and how incredibly sexy he found the man, causing him to smile. "That's a risk I'm willing to take," Naruto said as he leaned down and kissed him, wanting to continue with their earlier activities. He wasn't going to let Itachi, or anyone else, ruin the new relationship that they were embarking on.

**The End.**

**Let me know what you think :) **


End file.
